Austin and Ally:One and Only
by AUSLLYSHOULDBETOGETHER
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for 3 years. On there 3rd year annaversary they "did it", Now shes Pregnant. What will she and Austin do? Will she keep the baby? Will she move away? More importantly will she tell Austin?
1. Chapter 1

**Austin and Ally-One and Only**

**Characters**

**Moon Family**

**Ausitn Moon-Age 17**

**Kamie Moon-Age 15**

**Josh Moon-Age 35**

**Jaylenn Moon-Age 34**

**Dawson Family**

**Allyson Dawson-Age 17**

**Callie Dawson-Age 15**

**Luke Dawson-Age 19**

**Micheal Dawson-Age 36**

**Lillian Dawson-Age 35**

**Tim's Family**

**Trish Tim's-Age 17**

**Blake Tim's-Age 18**

**Jaylen Tim's-Age 37**

**Kevien Tim's-Age 38**

**Worthy Family**

**Dez Worthy-Age 17**

**Emily Worthy-Age 16**

**Hayden Worthy-Age 4**

**Debby Worthy-Age 40**

**Devin Worthy-Age 39**

**Chapter 1**

**At the Moon household**

**Ally's Pov:**

**Alarm Clock: (Rings)**

**Ally:(Groans and hits alarm clock)**

**Its been a few days since mine and Austins annaversary. He took me to the beach the first place we met. Romantic right?**

**(Flashback)**

**Ally:Ausin this is so romantic,what made you choose this place?**

**Austin:Its the first place we met**

**Ally:Aww so sweet (smiles)**

**Austin: So ready for your gift?**

**Ally:yea (takes his gift out)**

**Austin:(takes out her gift and hands it to her)Hope you like it**

**Ally:(opens his gift)OMG Austin its beautiful**

**His present:A neckalace that says One and Only on it**

**Austin:Not as beautiful as you**

**Ally:aww thank you here open mine (hands gist to him)**

**Austin:(opens gift) Ally howd you know I wanted this?**

**Ally:you look at it everytime we go to the mall**

**Her Present:A Shirt with the logo My Big Ego on it and a big head has A big grin on it**

**Austin: I love it **

**Ally: I love you**

**Austin:I love you too (leans in and kisse her)**

**Ally:(kisses back)**

**Austin:(rolls on top of her)**

**(Im not gonna go into that, just know they did "do it")**

**End of Flashback**

**Ally:(rolls out of bed and goes to closet)**

**Her outfit:Black jeans, Hot pink halter top**

**I go in the bathroom and start the shower, I undress, I step in the shower and do my usual rountine. I step out, dry off and get dressed. I go over to the bathroom counter and brush my teeth, after that I do my makeup and do my hair**

**Her Hair:Curled her hair and clipped to the side with a Hot pink butterfly brett**

**I walk back into my room and put on my white boots with poms on the side. I grab my backpack and go downstairs**

**Lillian:Hey hunney love the outfit (smiles)**

**Ally:Thanks mom dad already leave?**

**Lillian:yea, oh rember Micheals comin home for the week and he is bringing Raquel and Kaylen**

**Ally:yay! well gotta run bye love you**

**I leave for school, Once I get there I head over to my freinds**

**Ally: Hey guys**

**Trish and Dez:Hey Alls**

**Austin:Hey babe (leans in and kisses her)**

**Ally:(kisses back) **

**Trish:Ally can I talk to you for a minute?**

**Ally: We'll be right back guys**

**Ally and Trish walk over to the side of the school**

**Ally:so what is it?**

**Trish:Have you told Austin about Micheal?**  
**Ally: Umm No, Not yet**

**Trish: Ally he is gonna find out when he comes to dinner tonight and sees micheal, raquel, and kaylen **

**Ally: I know Ill tell him now**

**Trish:Kay**

**Ally and Trish walk back over to the guys**

**Ally: Hey Austin can I talk to you?**

**Austin:Sure what is it?**

**Ally:Um when you come over tonight Micheal's gonna be there**

**Austin:Oh cool**

**Ally: yea but the last time you seen him was 2 years ago right?**  
**Austin:Yea**

**Ally:Well now he kinda has a wife and a daughter**

**Austin:Wow,whats there names?**

**Ally:His wife is Raquel and his daughter is kaylen**

**Austin:Aww pretty names**

**Ally:ya so just to let you know be safe cause Luke is kinda protective over Raquel beacause shes 6 months pregant with there son**

**Austin:Aww**

**Ally:ya**

**Bell:(rings)**

**Austin:Oh lets go**

**In class**

** :Ok guys today is just a free day, so yall may hang out with freinds since its the last day of school(leaves the room)**

**Austin:(gets up and sits by Ally, Trish, and Dez)**

**Ally:Hey Guys we should play truth or dare**

**Trish: Of course, Last time we played truth or dare ally was dared to...**

**Ally:(cuts her off by covering her mouth with her hands)Shut up**

**Austin:What she have to do?**

**Trish: Im tellin them**

**Ally:(covers ears) then im not lesting**

**Austin:(chuckles)**

**Trish:Ok anyway, she was dared to run outside and scream "I am a women hear me roar 5 times**

**Austin and Dez:(laughs)**

**Ally:that was so humilitating, I almost dies and i also might of tried to kill your sister austin for daring me to do that**

**Dez: Wait was Emily at the slepover?**

**Ally:Ya**

**Trish:She was dared to make out with a pillow**

**Ally:I burned that pillow**

**Trish:(laughs)**

**The end of the day**

**Austin:Hey babe come on lets go**

**They drive to Allys house**

**Ally and Trish get out **

**Ally: bye see yall tonight wear something nice**

**Austin:Ok**

**They Leave**

**Inside Allys House**

**Ally:Trish I need to tell you something**

**Upstairs/In her bedroom**

**Trish:Spill**

**Ally:Onmineandaustinsannaverasrywehadsexandknowimpregnant**

**Trish:Alittle Slower Please**

**Ally:On mine and austins annaverasary we had sex and now im pregnant**

**Trish:Omg ally this is huge**

**Ally:I kniw I plan to tell austin and my parents tonight**

**Trish:Ok**

**Ally:Lets get ready**

**Trish:Kay**

**I go to my closet and get my dress**

**Her Dress:It goes to her knees, its pink, and has sparkles on the chest of it**

**Ally:(puts her dress on)**

**Trish: beautiful**

**Ally:thanks**

**Trish:(puts dress on)**

**Her dress:Like Ally's dress but its blue**

**Ally:Perfect**

**Trish:Lets get our hair done**

**Ally:(does hair and makeup)**

**Trish:(does hair and makeup)**  
**At 8:00**

**Doorbell:Ding Dong**

**Trish:I'll get it (opens door)**

**Austin:Hey Trish you look pretty**

**Trish:Thanks Austin, Allys upstairs finishing her hair**

**Austin:ok (goes upstairs)**

**In Allys Room**

**Ally:(curling hair)**

**Austin:hey Alls**

**Ally:Hay Aus Im almost done**

**Austin:You already look beautiful**

**Ally:thank you (finishes curling hair)Done**

**Austin:Your beautiful**

**Ally:thanks listen I need to tell you something**

**Austin:What is it?**

**Ally:Please dont get mad promise?**

**Austin:Promise**

**Ally:Im Pregnant**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Previsouly on One and Only **

**Ally:Im pregnant**

**Austin:(Shocked)**

**Ally:Austin? Austin!**

**Austin:Your Pregnant?**

**Ally:(Nods)**

**Austin:How long have you known?**

**Ally:I just found out last night**

**Austin:Ok well im gonna help you through it**

**Ally:thanks**

**Lillian:(yells from downstairs)Ally, Austin come on Micheals here**

**Austin:lets go**

**Downstairs**

**Luke:look how mush youve grown (hugs)**

**Ally:(hugs)Wheres Raquel nd Kaylen?**

**Raquel:Right here**

**Ally:Raquel!(hugs)**

**Raquel:(hugs)**

**Ally:Kaylen (takes from he arms and hold Kaylen)**  
**Raquel:(smiles)**

**Ally:hey Kaylen, Austin come meet Raquel and Kaylen**

**Austin:Hi Raquel Im Austin Allys boyfreind (shakes hand)**

**Raquel:Hey,Im Raquel Lukes wife**

**Austin:This must be Kaylen**

**Raquel:ya**

**Austin:Shes so cute**

**Ally:(smiles)**

**During Dinner**

**Lillian:Its so good to see you again Luke**

**Luke: you too mom**

**Ally:Guys me and Austin have something to tell you**

**Micheal:Go ahead sweetie**

**Ally:I-Im Pregnant**

**Eveyone but Austin and Ally:(in shock)**

**Lillian:Ally sweetie im gonna tell you im not mad just alittle disapointed**

**Ally:I know Mom we didnt mean for this to happen it just did Dad?**

**Micheal:Ok Ally I love you but im with you mother so tommorw were going house shoppin**

**Austin and ally:(nods)**


End file.
